Lucha junto a un semidemonio
by blackpanther340
Summary: x-over de Harry Potter e Inuyasha Hermione gana un viaje a Japón y lleva con ella a Harry, Ron y Ginny, pero una aventura les espera...un viaje al Japón de hace 500 años
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. Llegada a Japón

- Corred chicos o no podremos irnos- gritaba una acalorada Hermione Granger unos diez metros por delante de sus amigos Ron y Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter.

Hermione había participado en su sexto año en Hogwarts en un concurso de El Profeta cuyo premio era un viaje para cuatro personas a Japón durante los meses de verano, así que ahora instaba a sus amigos a que se dieran prisa porque tenían que tocar en pocos minutos el traslador que los llevaría al templo donde se alojarían.

De los tres amigos que iban con ella, al que le costó más trabajo convencer fue a Harry. El chico había pasado su sexto año entrenando duramente con el auror de su profesor de DCAO tanto en defensa como en otras ramas de la magia y no quería pasarse el verano sin entrenar, aunque sólo fuera la teoría, ya que quería acabar con Voldemort lo antes posible pero Hermione lo convenció diciéndole que en Japón podría practicarlos, siempre y cuando no le vieran los muggles, ya que allí no estaba vigente la ley de restricción de la magia en menores de edad, además de que, al ser una cultura distinta, seguramente podría aprender más hechizos. A Ron solo le importaba la idea de acompañar a su amada novia Hermione y Ginny no iba a dejar que solo el "trío" se fuera de viaje, además de que iría a cualquier lugar al que Harry, SU novio Harry, fuese.

- ¡LO ENCONTRÉ!- chilló emocionada Hermione con una suela de zapato entre sus dedos- Tocadlo y marchémonos ya.

En cuanto Harry, Ginny y Ron pusieron un dedo en la suela, los cuatro notaron la familiar sensación de un gancho tirando de sus ombligos y, un momento después, se encontraron tras una cabaña de madera con una pinta antiquísima y ante un anciano de pinta muy simpática.

-¡Oh! Señor...bueno...nosotros...verá...- decía atropelladamente Hermione que, por primera vez, no sabía qué quería decir.

El anciano la cortó entregándoles una poción embotellada y, cuando se la hubieron bebido, dijo:

- Esa poción la compré para que nos entendamos y no os preocupéis, yo soy el que os dará alojamiento y podéis llamarme abuelo, espero que os sintáis como en vuestra casa aunque en esta ciudad queden menos de diez magos. Bienvenidos al templo Igurashi, os enseñaré el lugar y luego iremos a cenar, ¿vale?- los jóvenes asintieron-. Pues seguidme.

Hermione, Ginny y Ron le siguieron de cerca pero Harry se quedó algo rezagado mirando la cabaña, de ella emanaba una fuerte esencia mágica (Dumbledore le había enseñado a sentirlas), y también del Árbol Sagrado que el viejo les mostró. A Harry comenzaba a picarle la curiosidad hasta que oyeron un "Brrr, es insufrible" salió de la boca de una chica de pelo negro que salía de la cabaña.

------------------

Otra vez había estallado una de las típicas peleas Kagome-Inuyasha y esta vez por culpa del curry de Kagome que el "sensible" sentido del gusto de Inuyasha había escupido y pisoteado.

- ¡SIÉNTATE!- gritó Kagome con lo que Inuyasha cayó fuerte y cómicamente al suelo. Kagome se volvió hacia Sango con el rostro aún contraído por la ira y le dijo- Sango, ¿podrías dejarme a Kirara?- a lo que la cazademonios, sentada al lado del monje Miroku y del pequeño e inofensivo demonio zorro Shippo, asintió.

- Si, claro, y ahora vete con el imbécil del lobo ese- dijo la voz de Inuyasha desde el suelo, por lo que se ganó varios "SIÉNTATE" más por parte de Kagome.

La chica subió en Kirara y, antes de irse, le dijo a Sango, Miroku y Shippo que iba a su casa porque seguramente ese día iban a su casa unas personas que su abuelo quería que ella conociera.

- Brrr, es insufrible- dijo para sí misma saliendo de la cabaña donde se encontraba el pozo en su época pero se quedó estática al ver que allí, frente al Árbol Sagrado, se encontraban su abuelo y cuatro chicos; un chico y una chica pelirrojos, una chica de largo pelo castaño y un chico de pelo negro alborotado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Otra esencia

Cuando la chica de pelo negro salió de su sorpresa, se acercó al viejo sin dejar de fijarse en los cuatro jóvenes. La chica pelirroja parecía de su edad y los otros tres, un año mayores. El que le llamó más la atención fue el joven de pelo negro alborotado que tenía una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, llevaba gafas y cuyos ojos verde esmeralda le hacían recordar, en cierto modo, la mirada actual de su amado semidemonio.

A su vez, no le quitaban la vista a ella de encima. La chica, que no dudaron tendría, más o menos, la misma edad que la más joven de ellos, llevaba puesto lo que parecía un uniforme escolar.

- ¡Oh Kagome!- dijo con alegría el viejo-¿ No me digas que has vuelto a pelearte con Inuyasha?- la chica a la que el viejo había llamado Kagome lo miró y asintió levemente mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas- Bueno, no pasa nada, nieta. Te presento a estos chicos que vienen desde Inglaterra. Son los que te quería presentar- dijo mirando a los cuatro jóvenes mientras ella se acercaba a su abuelo con nerviosismo-. Chicos, ésta es mi nieta Kagome- dijo señalando a la chica-. Kagome, éstos son Ron y Ginny Weasley- señaló a los pelirrojos-, Hermione Granger- señaló a la chica de pelo castaño- y Harry Potter- el chico de pelo negro asintió-. Kagome,¿ por qué no vas a ayudar a tu madre con la cena?

Kagome, que se había quedado estática, asintió y, tras echarle una leve mirada al chico Potter, se dirigió a su casa con una inusitada rapidez en ella.

Harry, a su vez, también había notado algo extraño en ella, pero no podía asimilar nada, aunque sonrió levemente al notar el aura purificadora que la rodeaba ya que era casi idéntica a la que rodeaba a Ginny, aunque ésta no lo supiera.

- Ella no es bruja, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- preguntó Harry, cosa que dejó a sus amigos un poco extrañados- Y usted tampoco, ¿no?

El viejo abuelo sonrió con indulgencia mientras asentía dejando a Hermione, Ron y Ginny tan sorprendidos como para abrir la boca más de lo que creían posible.

- En este país nunca ha existido una magia como la vuestra. Mientras allí ya existía, aquí habitaban demonios, semidemonios, sacerdotisas, etc. No sólo es que no haya magia como la vuestra, es que la propia esencia mágica es distinta. Mis ancestros pertenecieron a este país, por lo tanto, no soy mago, ni yo ni mi familia, excepto mi nieta que es la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa y, aún así, no es bruja. La poción que os di sí la hizo un mago. Él aprendió de sus padres y abuelos, aquí no existen escuelas de magia y hechicería como en la que estáis vosotros, además de que sus ancestros no son originarios de aquí.

Una bruja, de ésas que ven el futuro, me dijo que pusiera ese concurso en ese periódico porque ganarían unos jóvenes especiales que, por su propio bien, tendrían que ayudar a mi nieta en su lucha porque, de otra forma, no nacerían.

Lo último lo dijo rápidamente pero eso no evitó que los jóvenes lo miraran desconcertados preguntándose qué era lo que tanto influiría en sus vidas con respecto a una lucha, dudaban, Kagome tenía.

El viejo en seguida cambio su cara y siguió mostrándoles el lugar como si nada hubiera dicho. Poco después les mostró la casa, las chicas dormirían con Kagome y los chicos con Souta, presentándoles a Higurashi, madre de Kagome (N/A : llamaré así a la madre de Kagome porque no recuerdo su nombre, si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga), y a Souta, hermano menor de la chica, además de a Buyo, el gato familiar que mostraba un rostro parecido al gato de Hermione.

Durante la cena Higurashi, Souta y el abuelo estuvieron preguntando a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny datos sobre su vida, cosa que dejó a los japoneses, sobretodo a Kagome que no sabía que eran magos, sorprendidos por la cantidad de aventuras y peligros que habían superado.

Kagome se apuntó mentalmente que los chicos serían buenos aliados, eso si conseguían pasar el pozo y caerle bien a Inuyasha, porque el perrito no aceptaba compañeros tan fácilmente.

Tras la cena, Kagome, Hermione y Ginny , que habían trabado una buena amistad durante la cena, fueron a darse un baño juntas hablando de amigos, colegio y chicos, aunque Hermione y Ginny se preguntaron más de una vez quiénes eran las personas de las que Kagome hablaba tanto cuyos nombres eran Inuyasha, principalmente, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Kikio, Kouga, Kohaku, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna... Hermione y Ginny tampoco creyeron que la joven viajaba 500 años al pasado atravesando un pozo que se encontraba en la desvencijada cabaña para encontrar los fragmentos de la poderosa esfera de los cuatro espíritus que se encontraba, en su mayoría, en manos de un malvado semidemonio llamado Naraku, viajando junto con un semidemonio, un pequeño demonio zorro, una cazademonios, un demonio gato de dos colas y un monje pervertido, hasta que, al terminar el baño e ir a la habitación que compartirían, Kagome les mostró un pequeño tarro transparente con fragmentos rosados de la esfera que ella les había descrito, pero esto no evitaba que siguieran pensando que Kagome exageraba.

Un rato más tarde, Kagome y los cuatro ingleses se hallaban hablando en la puerta de la habitación que los chicos compartirían con Souta. Kagome intentaba convencerlos indirectamente de que intentaran atravesar el pozo que la llevaba 500 años al pasado pero, por el momento, no tenía mucha suerte, al menos con Ron, Hermione y Ginny porque a Harry le daban escalofríos de emoción pensando en cómo ayudar a Kagome si la esencia mágica de ese país era tan distinta a la del suyo propio. Ginny se zafó del brazo de Harry, excusándose un momento de la conversación por querer ir a cogerse una cola para refrescarse el cuello.

Ginny se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con las chicas y, al abrir la puerta, se asustó tanto que no pudo evitar dar un grito. Harry, al escucharla, empuñó su varita y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de las chicas. Lo que vio también lo sorprendió sobremanera pero no pudo evitar lanzarle un _petrificus totalus _no verbal al chico de ojos amarillos, largo pelo blanco y orejas de perro que vestía de rojo que se encontraba en la habitación pero, extrañamente, el hechizo se deshizo al tocar la piel del chico.

Unos segundos después, mientras el chico se acercaba a Harry y Ginny curioso, llegaron Ron, Hermione y Kagome y un grito de la última desgarró el ambiente.

-¡ INUYASHA!

El chico la miró unos segundos y luego se dirigió a Harry cogiéndole el mentón con sus garras y mirándolo a los ojos con una extraña mezcla entre añoranza y desconcierto en los suyos. Finalmente se volvió hacia Kagome y preguntó:

-¿ Quiénes son, Kagome?


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3. POSIBLE FAMILIAR Y VIAJE INESPERADOS

Kagome no reaccionaba y el chico se le acercaba con una extraña mirada cubriéndole los ojos. Kagome no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada, tenía la mirada baja y no atinaba a decir palabra alguna, se sentía incapaz de decir nada y todo eso lo había ocasionado ese extraño chico.

- Yo soy Harry Potter- dijo Harry provocando que el chico se volviera hacia él mientras éste tocaba su mentón donde ahora le salía un pequeño hilillo de sangre donde el chico había clavado algo fuerte una de sus garras-, los dos pelirrojos son Ron y Ginny Weasley y la chica de pelo castaño es Hermione Granger. Somos magos y te he lanzado un hechizo que se ha deshecho en tu piel. Dime, ¿quién y qué eres tú?

El chico se estirazó cuan alto era con una mirada cargada de ¿orgullo? y desafío mientras Harry lo miraba desafiante con un toque de temeridad ya que no sabía a quién se enfrentaba, y mucho menos cómo enfrentarse a él sin magia por lo que, si daba lugar un enfrentamiento entre ellos, tenía seguro que él, y no el chico, sería derrotado.

- Yo me llamo Inuyasha y soy un semidemonio.

Esta afirmación dejó a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny sorprendidos. "¿Un semidemonio?" pensaban.

- Y tú, Harry- continuó Inuyasha-, tienes el pelo y los ojos de mi prima.

Harry y Kagome miraron extrañados a Inuyasha. El primero por eso de que se parecía a su prima y la segunda porque Inuyasha NUNCA había mencionado a una prima.

-¿Prima?- Kagome miraba directamente a Inuyasha mientras hablaba-. Nunca mencionaste a ninguna- cambió su mirada a una más pícara que hizo que Inuyasha diera un paso atrás, derrumbando algo de su orgullo- ¿De parte de madre o de padre?

Esta pregunta hizo que todos, incluso Inuyasha, se extrañasen. Los magos porque no entendía a qué venía la pregunta e Inuyasha porque no se la esperaba, además de que era un tema que le incomodaba, por lo que volvió el rostro para contestar.

- De ambos. Nuestros padres eran primos y nuestras madres eran hermanas. Pero, dejémonos de tonterías. Vine porque tenemos que seguir buscando los fragmentos y sin tí no podemos hallarlos. En dos palabras: nos vamos.

Cogió a Kagome de la muñeca y comenzó a llevarla hacia las escaleras cuando Kagome gritó "¡SIÉNTATE!" e Inuyasha cayó de bruces a unos pasos de la escalera.

- Nos iremos mañana- dijo Kagome mientras se dirigía a los pasmados magos-. ¿Podríais, al menos, intentar pasar el pozo? Si lo conseguís, por lo menos, no os aburriríais tanto y tendríais algunas aventuras más que contarle a la gente de vuestro país, además de que os divertiríais algo más viajando con nosotros.

Los magos no sabían qué contestarle a Kagome, excepto Harry que rápidamente dio su asentimiento seguido de una sonrojada Ginny, a la que Harry tenía sujeta por la cintura. Ron no pensaba dejar ir solos a su mejor amigo y a su hermanita, y Hermione no iba a ser la única que se quedara.

Kagome sonrió mientras miraba alternativamente a los magos y al semidemonio, que se había sentado en el suelo cruzado de pies y brazos, cuando Souta salió de su habitación y saludó alegre a Inuyasha preguntándole si iba a quedarse a dormir sin fijarse siquiera en las miradas desconcertadas de los cuatro magos.

- Creo que Inuyasha se quedará esta noche, nos iremos mañana hermano-dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha la miraba no muy contento porque él prefería irse al otro lado del pozo a dormir, aunque nadie le dice que no a una buena cama ¿no?-. Las chicas dormiremos juntas, por lo tanto, Inuyasha tendrá que compartir habitación con mi hermanito, con Harry y con Ron.

- ¿QUË?- gritó Inuyasha sacando a relucir lo que los implicados, excepto Souta, tenían grabado en su cara de desconcierto.

- Lo que escuchaste, no hay más sitio.

Kagome dijo esto tan seria y segura que no daba cabida alguna a rechistar y entonces escucharon la voz de Higurashi desde abajo instándoles a que fueran a dormir porque ya era muy tarde, por lo que los chicos entraron a la habitación de Souta y las chicas a la de Kagome.

habitación de Kagome-

Las tres jóvenes ya se habían acostado en sus camas. En realidad, dos de ellas tendrían que haber usado futones (N/A: Un futón es una especie de cama que usan los japoneses, es como un colchón en el suelo ( el lugar donde Nobita de la serie de Doraemon duerme es un futón ( solo se me ocurrió este ejemplo porque creo que todos conocerán esa serie porque la llevan echando tantos años que ya la echaban cuando yo era pequeña))) pero Ginny y Hermione no estaban habituadas a éstos, por lo que Hermione encantó la habitación para que fuera más grande e hizo dos copias de la cama de Kagome para ella y para Ginny.

Kagome se sorprendió ante este hecho; ella nunca había visto a nadie hacer magia de verdad, todo lo que había visto que solían denominar magia eran simples trucos y éste no tenía ninguno.

- Kagome, ¿qué hay al otro lado del pozo?- se atrevió a preguntar Ginny una vez acostadas.

- Buenoo- comenzó Kagome mientras miraba distraída el techo de su habitación-. El pozo está rodeado de un bosque y, entre esos árboles, está el árbol sagrado que habéis visto hoy. Resulta que en ese árbol sellaron a Inuyasha.

-¿Sellaron?- preguntó curiosa Hermione.

- Sí y, la primera vez que fui, lo liberé. Resulta que me perseguía una demonio ciempiés llamada Mononoke, la misma que me llevó a ese lado, que quería la esfera la esfera de los cuatro espíritus que se encontraba oculta en mi cuerpo, por lo que liberé a Inuyasha quitándole la flecha que lo sellaba. Al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero ya nos entendemos mejor.

-¿Y quién lo selló? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sellado?- preguntó Ginny que, al igual que Hermione, estaba sedienta de información.

- Lo selló una sacerdotisa- la voz de Kagome se endureció- cuya reencarnación soy yo. Naraku, un semidemonio que tiene la mayor parte de la esfera, les engañó y acabaron peleándose, cosa que acabó con Inuyasha sellado en el árbol sagrado durante cincuenta años y con Kikio, la sacerdotisa, muerta, aunque una hechicera la resucitó. Ahora Kikio es una muñeca de barro que para moverse necesita almas humanas que unos demonios que parecen serpientes voladoras le recogen. Cuando selló a Inuyasha se podría decir que su reloj biológico se paró, pero, aún así, demonios y semidemonios envejecen muy lentamente.

Tras este monólogo de Kagome, un incómodo silencio se cernió sobre las jóvenes, haciendo que Ginny y Hermione se dieran cuenta de que el tema de la sacerdotisa le era incómodo a Kagome, por lo que decidieron cambiar de tema y preguntar sobre los que viajaban con ellos.

- Bueno... el primero que se nos unió fue Shippo, que es un pequeño demonio zorro. El padre de Shippo fue asesinado por los demonios Hiten y Manten que se hacían llamar "los hermanos del rayo". Derrotamos a esos dos demonios, que tenían en su poder varios fragmentos de la esfera, y Shippo se unió a nosotros, nos habíamos cogido cariño y no podía dejarlo solo.

"El segundo fue Miroku. Es un monje un poco raro, a cada chica que ve le pregunta que si quiere tener un hijo suyo. Miroku tiene una especie de vórtice en su mano derecha que lo absorbe todo, lo malo es que su tamaño aumenta poco a poco hasta que sale de su control y absorbe al portador y a todo lo que lo rodea. Esa es una maldición que Naraku le hizo a su tatarabuelo, pasando ésta generación tras generación, y para acabar con ella hay que acabar con el que la hizo, con el semidemonio Naraku.

"Las últimas fueron Sango y Kirara. Sango es una cazademonios y Kirara es una demonio gato buenísima, se podría decir que es la mascota de Sango. El poblado donde habitaban fue destruido por culpa de Naraku y todos sus habitantes murieron. Además, Naraku controla a Kohaku, el hermano menor de Sango, gracias a un fragmento de esfera que incrustó en su espalda. Aparte de Sango y Kirara, Kohaku es el único superviviente del poblado de los cazademonios.

Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione y Ginny, ya que una respiración acompasada la había interrumpido, y pudo observar que la última se había quedado dormida. Kagome y Hermione se miraron risueñas mientras veían a Ginny dormir plácidamente. Hermione puso su índice en sus labios y luego se acurrucó, quedándose dormida. Minutos después, Kagome las siguió adentrándose en sus sueños.

habitación de Souta-

Cuando los chicos entraron y vieron la habitación se preguntaron cómo iban a acomodarse allí los cuatro. A un lado se encontraba la cama de Souta y en el suelo se encontraban dos futones.

Inuyasha se sentó directamente en una esquina, quedándose dormido o, al menos, eso es lo que creyeron los otros tres. Ron no quería probar a dormir en un futón y Souta no estaba acostumbrado a ellos, aunque Harry, que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida durmiendo en una alacena, sí quería probar dormir en uno. La única solución que se les ocurrió fue colocar los futones a un lado de la habitación, uno de ellos al lado de Inuyasha, y Ron conjuró una cama que cupiera en la habitación sin quitarle sitio a los futones.

Ron y Souta se quedaron dormidos en cuanto se acostaron, pero Harry no podía, se había habituado a no poder dormir tranquilo, a no ser que estuviera tan cansado como para dormir sin soñar y eso no sucedía a menudo ya que tenía una energía interna que no era normal, sobretodo porque había ido aumentando año tras año. Lo que Harry hacía era entretenerse con algo hasta caer dormido, pero no creía que eso fuera una opción ya que Inuyasha aún no le inspiraba mucha confianza, aunque estuviera dormido; aún así, intentaría leer algo.

Harry hizo un _lumos_ lo suficientemente fuerte como para no molestar a sus compañeros de habitación y como para poder leer un pequeño cuaderno que Remus Lupin le había dado. El cuaderno tenía escritas notas de los merodeadores (James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, también llamados Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano respectivamente) sobre sus bromas en Hogwarts y, la parte que Harry buscaba con más ahínco, sobre cómo se convirtieron en animagos. Harry pasaba hoja tras hoja, parándose en algunas bromas realmente graciosas, hasta que llegó a la que le interesaba: una pequeña nota escrita por su padre, James Potter.

Lo primero que hicimos fue meternos en nuestras mentes, vaciándolas de todo pensamiento excepto el de encontrar nuestras formas animagas. Verlos es fácil. Lo difícil es ver todos sus detalles uno por uno. A Canuto y a mí nos costó cerca de dos meses vernos ampliamente detallados, a Colagusano le costó cerca de medio año, y eso que su forma animaga es bien pequeña. Espero que al que lea esto no le cueste tanto trabajo porque lo cierto es que Canuto, Lunático y yo somos unos excelentes maestros.

Harry se posicionó en la flor de loto, una excelente pose de relajación, con las piernas cruzadas, las manos sobre las rodillas, la espalda recta y los ojos cerrados, y se concentró en hallar su forma animaga.

Se encontraba sobre verde pasto y vio a lo lejos un árbol al lado de un lago. Se aproximó al árbol y pudo ver que, allí sentada, se encontraba una chica muy parecida a Inuyasha, aunque con el largo pelo más revuelto y negro, orejas de gato y ojos verde esmeralda. La chica se levantó y silbó y aparecieron un ciervo idéntico a Cornamenta con el lomo plateado, una enorme águila con las plumas del pecho doradas, que se posó en una de las ramas del árbol, y un gigantesco delfín negro que se encontraba en el lago. La chica le sonrió y desapareció. El joven se acercó a los animales que simpatizaron con él rápidamente y, poco a poco, se sumió en la oscuridad.

Unos ojos amarillos habían observado toda la escena desde el exterior y vieron al chico Potter caer desmayado. Se levantó, cogió a Harry y le arropó en su futón mientras él lo observaba con añoranza. Ese chico le traía demasiados recuerdos de su infancia, recuerdos de su prima, Nekoyashi.

a la mañana siguiente-

Había una enorme mochila en el salón que, cada vez que Kagome pasaba y metía algo, se hacía más grande.

Los cuatro ingleses, la familia Higurashi e Inuyasha se encontraban desayunando mientras Kagome iba y venía del salón metiendo comida y otras cosas en la mochila. Los magos estaban más tranquilos ya que tenían todas sus cosas metidas en sus baúles, que llevaban encogidos en un bolsillo de sus respectivos pantalones.

Inuyasha, impaciente, se levantó, gruñó, cogió la mochila de Kagome y salió de la casa rumbo a la cabaña. Los magos y Kagome se despidieron y salieron corriendo tras él, deteniéndolo Harry a medio camino de la cabaña.

- Inuyasha- comenzó Harry-, deja la bolsa de Kagome que yo la llevo.

- Sí claro- gruñó Inuyasha- como si fueras tan fuerte como para llevarla.

- Tú déjala en el suelo y déjame a mí- dijo Harry y, mientras Inuyasha dejaba la mochila en el suelo y se ponía al lado de Harry con aire de superioridad, éste cogió su varita y realizó un hechizo encogedor sobre la mochila, dejando a Inuyasha asombrado y cabreado mientras Harry le entregaba la encogida mochila a Kagome.

Segundos después, se encontraron los seis al lado del pozo e Inuyasha se lanzó dentro seguido de las miradas de los magos que se sorprendieron sobremanera al verle desaparecer.

- Ahora os toca a vosotros- dijo Kagome- Saltad y no os preocupéis si no pasáis, el suelo es más blando de lo que parece y no estamos a mucha altura.

Los magos no estaban muy convencidos de querer saltar pero entonces recordaron la primera vez que tuvieron que pasar la barrera del andén 9 y ¾ y saltaron.

- ¡Eh! ¿Tardaréis mucho más en subir?- gritó Inuyasha que les había lanzado una cuerda de enredadera desde el exterior del pozo.

"Hemos pasado" pensaban los magos mientras subían por la enredadera, salían del pozo y veían el bosque que les rodeaba.

Poco después salió Kagome y preguntó:

- ¿Qué? ¿Os gusta?

--lejos de allí--

En un claro de un frondoso bosque se encontraban dos chicas y un chico en movimiento, recogiendo el campamento, y una chica de largo y alborotado pelo negro y orejas de gato dormida sobre la rama de un árbol. Sus amigos la dejaban dormir, no era muy fácil que ella durmiera tan plácidamente pero, de pronto, la chica dio un grito, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos verde esmeralda y cayendo del árbol como los gatos.

Las dos chicas y el chico se acercaron a ella rápidamente. El chico era pelirrojo de ojos de un brillante azul. Una de las chicas también era pelirroja, aunque tenía el pelo muy corto para ser sacerdotisa, y la otra chica tenía el pelo ondulado castaño claro corto.

-Nekoyashi, ¿qué te ocurre?- le preguntó la chica pelirroja a la semidemonia.

-Vinieron- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Nekoyashi antes de caer desmayada.


End file.
